legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heloise
Heloise is a girl who is a recent "hero" to join up with the heroes against the villains. She is Bender's main 3rd in command in The Great Summer Season Trek. Heloise as states is a recent alley having choose to help Dib and Bender out against Marceline's Dad and his minions in The Great Time Travel Adventure. While getting the time to fit into her new friends. Heloise is a sadistic, selfish cute girl who can kick most people's asses for looking at her funny or if they piss off or kill them if they particularlly annoy her, It helps that she has a hair trigger and violent temper. She is very much the foil of most heroic girls in the series by being the opposite of them by being mean and crazy yet she is still is on the heroes side. Despite all this she is a loyal, helpful and nice friend thus making her a "diamond in the rough." Rarely outgambited and magifcent are other ways to describe her, She outsmarts many people and tricks them to doing what she wants by any means. she is a brilliant inventor who can make near pefect machines and she can run her Misery Inc, where she works at all by herself which makes her incredibily independent and smart. With a small statue, dirty blond hair, a maron dress, blue eyes and a very adorable look people underestimate her toughness much like they do to her best girl friend Lizbeth and just like her she can be near unstoppable when they piss her off. Heloise also apart from liking Lizbeth, She also takes a shine to her team espically Bender and Skipper after they offer her a executive postion in their team. Heloise first met Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and the others at a wedding for Scoruge and Fiona where she, Peep and Jimmy were helping Luciaus who was catering it while the others left to take down Uka Uka, Heloise then returned and joined Bender, his friends and The Disney Angels against Jack of Blades. Heloise has a unknown past and no one knows how she came to be, although it's appraent that she is a lifetime resident of Miseryvile. She and Jimmy are the only 2 humans that live in Miseryvile or exist so it's possible much like Finn and Ice King that the human kind went extict in Miseryvile. This will be explained later on Heloise is one of the characters who goes on the vacation with Julian despite not liking him much. Heloise goes to help Bender, Skipper, Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Django and Ice King in their new adventure. Heloise is the 3rd main character alongside Bender and Skipper, and the three encounter their newest Alley Twlight Spakle while on vacation and they decide to all work together to combat A Villainous syndicate led by The P Team's archnemesis Vilgax. She is introduced to Frida Suarez a alley of The B Team and meets Princess Celestia and Gnowman as well. Like the others she becomes aquainted with Magneto as well as Blue. Some of Heloise's past will be revealed when her archfoe Alec Trevalyn returns to extact revenge on her, Bender and Skipper. She is attacked by a mind controlled Mad Jack and she fights the jack in the box and manages to defeat him. While in a toxic city she, Bender and Skipper all finally meet their archfoe Trevalyn, and now with his actions they must stop his toxic doomsday device in form of a toilet. They suceed thanks to Skipper crying, She is a brilliant hacker as she manages to interfere in Trevalyn's plans to stealing The CIA secrets by getting 75% back through use of her intellgence. Heloise then breaks in into Area 51 with Bender, King Julian, Jorgen and Skipper bend on figuring out what's going on while trying to keep Julian under control. Heloise after Bender gets the ship going shows the newest member of their Team Sari to her room where she, Skipper and Bender learn about her. Heloise then once again tags along with Bender and Skipper again and alongside them saves Finn from Flame Princess and gets her to join the team. Heloise meets a potnetial friendly rivarly in Mandark when the B Team reaches the lab as Mandark may be jealous of Heloise's superior intellgence Friends: Lizbeth, Jimmy Two Shoes, Dib, Bender, Milo, Bubbles, Edd, Skipper, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Nibbler, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Noob, Scropion, Hans the puffin, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Twlight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Frida Suarez, Magneto, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Luigi, Stan Smith, Dr.House, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, The Chief, Carmelita Fox, Solid Snake, Mandark, Meowth Enemies: The Joker, Marceline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Tarus Bulba, MD's henchmen, Jack of Blades, Megatron and Weavils, Vilgax's allaince, Alec Trevalyn Relationships Jimmy Two Shoes Heloise has a massive crush on Jimmy ever since they met. She has made numerous attempts to win his love but she fails due to his oblivous, although it's because she's not subtle.The depths of her crush are so extreme that she has a shrine to him in her house which she keeps absolutity secret and freaks out if anyone sees it. However every one knows she is crazy about the boy. After sometime Jimmy reveals he does love Heloise and Heloise of course is touched and they start a relationship Lizbeth Alongside Jimmy, Lizbeth is Heloise's best friend and soulmate. The two are very loyal to each other and help each other out when the other has a problem. Lizbeth helps Heloise with her relationship with Jimmy while Heloise helps Lizbeth out in other situations like Boomer's crush on Lizbeth. Heloise tags with Lizbeth any time she can and won't stop helping her until they succeed. Bender She and Bender are very alike in personality and in recent parts is one of her best friends. Heloise is seen as Jimmy's replacement in many ways but unlike him seems to be one of Bender's best friends. Heloise's ways of science are very useful to him whenever he has robot problems and he oftens call on her if he needs something smart or scientific at the moment Skipper Heloise and Skipper are both small, dangerous people but they both are highly compassionatet towards their love interests. Skipper is one of Heloise's best friends and alongside Bender and Lizbeth one of her main alleys. Skipper and Heloise are often together and with Bender. Skipper enjoys his friendship with Heloise and Bender as the three tend to be the most anataylical and focused characters Lucius Lucius is Heloise's boss and leader of her homeworld Miseryvile. Heloise is very often annoyed by him because of his tendency to take her ideas for his own. Heloise knows her boss is an idiot but stills works for him because Lucius is empty without her working for him. They can get along on some ocassions though espically when they have simliar goals. Heloise does go behind his back frequently and help Jimmy, but ever since Lucius turned to Dib's side she has tolerated him more Trivia Heloise is one of the only characters without a last name Many people assume she lacks feet, But she does have feet She has a scar on her face Heloise can make people think she can curse people or put hexes on them. In The Summer Spinoff she is one of the 3 main characters that orginally are in The B Team alongside Bender , Skipper and newcomer Twlight Sparkle. Like Bender and Skipper she doesn't seem to have family which give theories to what happened to them. The latest story will put a reveal in what happened to them. Heloise doesn't attend school instead she has a career and works for Lucius She is apparently called a creepy girl by inhabitants of her town and the Super Duper Zeroes Despite being mean and sort of evil she is still a hero and has symptathic and reddeming qualtiies She has a rivarly with Mandy just like King Julian has with Billy She, Skipper and Bender are the founders and new heads of W.H.O.O.P as they remade from the ground after Alt Doof destoryed it Heloise will never grow up, she will be always 14ish but it is unknown why this is the case Heloise has no real fears of anything, like Bender and Skipper. If anything she reacts with anger Has Issues with ghosts, she likes to beat the crap out of them Heloise's past will be confirmed and shown Heloise 1.png Heloise 2.png heloise 3.png Heloise 4.png Heloise 5.png Heloise 6.png Heloise 7.png Heloise 8.png Heloise 9.png heloise 11.png heloise 20.png heloise 22.png heloise 23.png heloise 24.png heloise 25.png heloise 58.png heloise 59.png heloise 60.png heloise 61.png heloise 62.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Two Shoes Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Blondes Category:W.H.O.O.P Members